


Night Swimming

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Zuwoon <3 [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fun, M/M, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Night Swimming

Juho will admit it  _was_ his idea to go skinny dipping in their pool, it might not have been the best idea. Since they had a few drinks beforehand but, they both needed to relax and have fun. Besides it was a beautiful night, and he did want to tease his boyfriend. Rowoon had some ideas of his own, in the beginning it had been so innocent. Until he decided to step things up a notch, by grabbing a hold of Juho. Then pretty much pinning him to the side of the pool, of course, he  _would_ have complained. If it hadn't been for the fact he was roughly kissed.

Not to mention he could feel just how turned, on they both were. He started to roll his hips a little, trying to get as much pleasure as he could. It was no surprise, that Rowoon ended up teasing him. He moved away a little quickly going under to then, surprising Juho completely by lifting him in the air. Of course, he was startled but he laughed a little, as he held on. Rowoon smirked as he said "are you ready" Juho, wasn't sure what to think. But he did manage "ready for what?" a few seconds later, he's underwater when he resurfaces.

He sees his boyfriend laughing a little, swimming a bit away from him. Juho had to get him back and, it was not unusual for Rowoon to think he can win. In this case he ended being pinned against, the stairs leading into the pool. Of course, he _tried_ to remain confident, that went out the window. When Juho straddled him, placing pressure in the right way. He then leaned in and kissed him, Rowoon placed his arms around his waist. Pulling him as close as possible, Juho rolled his hips again. Within a couple of minutes they were both moaning a little.

It was then Rowoon caught him off guard, by moving one of his hands down to his ass. Juho stopped for a moment ”a-a little warning would be nice,” he received a laugh in response. ”Wheres the fun in that” he released a breathy moan, as Rowoon added a second finger. Who then decided to place a hickey on his boyfriend's neck, with the next finger he quickly found Juho’s prostate. Hitting it a few times to be annoying, a couple of minutes later he was done. Juho lifted himself up a little, before slowly sinking onto Rowoon’s cock.

Of course, he teased as he sank down. It was only a manner of minutes before he, began to move slowly. As he did the water was splashing around them, soon it wasn't enough for him so Rowoon. Started taking control thrusting just right, hitting his prostate leaving Juho in a state of bliss. He felt nothing but pleasure, of course, he didn't want it to end. As they both were getting close, Juho leaned in a little to kiss him. It was tender until Rowoon, turned it rough and passionate. It was only a manner of minutes before, they came.

After they both came neither of them moved for a while, as they caught their breath. It was quiet for a few minutes once they were right, Juho slowly pulled away deciding to float on his back. As he enjoyed the evening, Rowoon smiled a little before joining him. It wasn't long at all before things changed, as Juho sat on the deck. Smiling a little suggestively as he ran his hands through his hair, before moving down to his cock. Stroking it slowly he laid back a little, that was all it took for Rowoon to join him. He hovered over him, smirking as he took over.

Jerking him off Juho bit his lip, to keep from moaning. He  _almost_ failed to keep quiet just, as he was close Rowoon pulled away. Before taking the chance to fill him up again, it was now Juho couldn't hold it in. He didn't mind that his boyfriend gave him, no time to adjust as he started off slow. Thrusting hard and deep drawing, a few loud moans. Juho grabbed hold of Rowoon’s arms, tight enough to leave marks. As he got close this time his toes curled, Juho came with a silent moan. And Rowoon moaned his name. They laid there for a few minutes.

Both finding just enough energy to slide back into the water, effectively cleaning up "this is why our friends never want to come over." Rowoon laughed "I know and, we're both at fault for that." Juho smiles a little before going under one last time, after a few minutes they both head inside to shower. 


End file.
